


How They Figured It Out

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Season 2, Secret Relationship, Team Arrow, Team Fluff, arrow drabble, arrow fic - Freeform, forgot the sock, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or  "How Oliver & Felicity Can’t Keep a Secret  ".<br/>How everyone learns that Oliver and Felicity are a couple.  Short but fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Figured It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple little drabbles, first posted on tumblr. Combined for one piece here.

Diggle figured it out after he flipped Oliver flat onto his back and caused the stunned man to release a breathy grunting groan.

Felicity laughed and called out, “That was an awesome move, John! That was so funny, Oliver, that was the exact sound you made last night when I managed to get on top just as you finis—OH CRAP NEVERMIND FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!”

\---->

The next to figure it out was Walter. And this time it was Oliver’s fault.

"Come now, son, it’s for a worthy cause!" Walter smiled at the uneasy younger man. "I’ll be a victim as well, so we can enjoy the humiliation together."

"It’s not really my thing, Walter," Oliver mumbled.

"It’s just a charity bachelor auction, Oliver!" Walter chuckled good-naturedly. "We are both bachelors, after all." Oliver frowning didn’t stop his former stepfather. "It could be nice. Meet some pleasant folks, support the community, have a lovely evening—"

"I’m not a bachelor, Walter!" Oliver almost shouted. Walter blinked and a few heads at tables near them turned. Oliver sighed.

"I’m sorry?" Walter asked.

"I am not a bachelor. I’m…seeing…someone…"

Walter cleared his throat and nodded. “And how is Miss Smoak?”

\---->

Lyla technically figured it out first before anyone, but not from THE SOURCE until later. She and Felicity were talking shop about a new ARGUS toy while Oliver and Diggle were out one night.

Lyla set aside the tech and rubbed her rather large belly as she smiled widely.

"What?" asked Felicity, glancing around the lair. "What, what’s wrong? Why do you have a smile AND serious face on?!"

"Who finally asked?" Felicity tipped her head in confusion. "Come on, Felicity. I may have pregnancy brain but I’m not blind. You are way more relaxed lately."

Felicity opened her mouth, not sure what exactly she was about to say, but Lyla held up a hand. 

"And if that wasn’t enough? Oliver has completely given it away."

"I don’t kn—"

"Oh, please. He is smiling, Felicity. The man has almost no reason to smile at the moment and yet he is smiling all the time."

"Did Digg—"

"Oh, I guessed this months ago, but the official get together is new, right?" Felicity just hurumphed, slouching low in her chair. "So? Who finally asked who out?"

\---->

The fact that Roy figured it out before Sara provided him with endless glee and he teased Sara whenever she was visiting the city. (But, she always countered, even an infant would have figured it out after seeing what HE saw.)

"Dude, Oliver! You will not believe this but some asshole just bashed into my bike!" Roy yelled as he threw open the door at the top of the stairs. "Where’s the emergency cash so I can get a tow?" Roy finished clomping down and almost fell when he saw Oliver and Felicity.

Felicity, leaning back against her desk, was bright red and frantically attempting to put her shirt on (no bra—Roy saw some very pebbled pink nipple for a second!) Oliver was trying to pull up his pants, and smooth down Felicity’s skirt over her hips, as he also managed to rise from his kneeling position between the blushing blonde’s spread legs.

"Uhhhh," Roy was speechless.

"What the hell, Roy?! Go the fuck away!" roared Oliver.

"Uhh, ok," Roy replied as he stumbled back. "Like, maybe lock the door or use a so—"

"Rrr-ooooyyyy!!" Oliver took a step forward, and the pure frustration, embarrassment, and anger radiating off him sent Roy flying back up the stairs.

\---->

No one actively tried to keep it from Sara. It just never came up during her brief drop-ins on Starling City.

She and Oliver were waiting for her father to come pick up a couple idiot teen car thieves. They were in a fairly dark alley and Sara wasn’t even looking at him.

"Ollie?" she spoke softly, even though the wannabe thugs were passed out twenty feet away. Oliver grunted. "Please, PLEASE, tell me that the stress release valve you have now is Felicity and not some bimbo model or club bunny?"

She sensed him tense up; heard his leather suit creak. “What,” he ground out.

She chuckled and bumped him in the shoulder with hers. “I know you, and I know what sexually frustrated you looks and acts like, and I sure as hell know what a satisfied and sated you looks and acts like. You, my friend, are definitely gettin’ some.”

A police cruiser turned into the far end of the alley right then and flashed its headlights.

"Not. Now. Canary." Oliver growled. She laughed and he swore, shot an arrow to the top of a building and flew away.

Sara was smiling when her dad stepped out of his car in his crisp detective suit. She did a funny saluted and then jump launched herself out of the alley.

Over the comms, she heard him breathing hard as he moved away from her and her “observations”. 

She laughed again.

\---->

Laurel found out from Sara, who used the logic of it hurting less coming from her rather than Oliver.

Oliver didn’t really care, he just wanted to avoid any and all drama. As it happened, Laurel was fine, seemed to be expecting it. And Sara reported meeting a very nice stock broker “friend” of Laurel’s at their usually sisters only brunch, so Laurel was moving on, too.

(Felicity babbled about this for a while; she was just so relieved that Oliver wasn’t loosing any more old friends. Even if Laurel hardly ever crossed their daily lives’ paths these days, because let’s be honest, the friendship Sara and Oliver had was just unusual and he couldn’t really expect that from BOTH Lance sisters, right?)

\---->

Detective Lance was a tricky one. While most of Team Arrow agreed that he probably did know damn well that Oliver Queen was the Arrow, Lance seemed insistent on playing the game with blinders on.

But one night, he needed the Arrow; and even though Sara was in town, and even though she warned him that Felicity was taking a night off from the Arrow because Oliver had a business function she needed to attend, and therefore Lance should just use her (Sara, the friggin’ Canary!), he called the “vigilante hotline” anyway.

"Detective, hi!" a breathy Felicity answered after five rings.

Lance paused, hearing some odd sounds in the background.

"Detective Lance?"

"Yeah, sorry, I’m here—are you ok?"

She tried to smother a giggle, and then shushed someone. “Oh, I’m fine, how are you?”

"Uh, ok…listen, not an emergency, but I need to pick the Arrow’s brain about a case, he there or can you have him call me?"

And then, far clearer than either Felicity or Oliver thought her muffled-in-the-comforter phone would be able to pick up, Detective Lance heard, "Shit, you’re not even his daughter and he’s STILL finding ways to keep me from having sex!"

"OLIVER, SHUT UP!….Uh, sorry, detective, no can do, I’m off duty. Try Sara, maybe she can reach the ARRR-RO-ooohhh!"

He was choking when Oliver grabbed the phone, mumbled a “Bye!” and hung up on the shocked man.

\---->

Perhaps the last of the odd circle of friends to get a clue, was, oddly, their smartest friend.

Felicity Smoak had been in a state of tension and confusion following the Slade thing. The little chat she and Oliver had had on the beach only confused her emotions further.

So, yes, a few weeks later, Oliver was standing super close and seemed to be touching her a lot more. And yes, she caught him watching her with a silly small smile on his lips more than once. And YES, he seemed to be acting extra nice to her.

But Oliver did weird stuff like that! Felicity had decided long ago that she wouldn’t ever figure out how his mind worked.

So, ok, maybe she should have figured it out when she finally turned to face him during one of his “invasion of personal space” moments. Turned and found his lips right there. His lips there and not moving away. In fact, they seemed to be approaching HER lips.

And when she wrapped her arms around his neck? And when he hoisted her out of her seat and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist? When they bumped against a wall and he moaned her name into her mouth?

Yeah…she probably should have figure out something had changed in their relationship.

But she was still in “it’s all an act” mode. And she had never been excellent at believing good things happened to her. So, really, who could blame her for doubting?! 

(This and more was all ranted in one breath to a biting-her-lip-to-keep-from-laughing-Sara after Sara had figured it out.)

Not until Sara had calmed her down and made her examine the evidence, did Felicity’s lightbulb click on. 

And definitely—the thing that truly had Felicity Smoak figuring out she was dating Oliver Queen—was when Diggle put his foot down one evening and made the younger man ask and take Felicity out to dinner.

"You both can’t just be making out in here, all the time! We got things to do, man! And that girl DESERVES a real, honest-to-God, red wine filled dinner date."

Felicity had blushed, Oliver had tried to look ashamed but was smiling, and Diggle mumbled something about idiots and secrets and just walked away.

\---->

So, finally, years in the making, Oliver and Felicity were officially an item. Well, to their friends. The public could wait longer.

"Hey!" Roy shouted one day in the middle of sparring. "We got ‘Team Arrow’. So, what’d’ya think we should call this ‘ship, anyway?!"

Oliver promptly knocked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember you can prompt me (over on tumblr) even if my response isn’t, uh, prompt.


End file.
